


The Meeting

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Just let all those feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Mercer hasn’t seen his mother since he was seventeen, and after exchanging letters for a few months he’s getting an opportunity to see her once again.





	The Meeting

The razor went across his skin, a scratching sound was soft but evident. His eyes watched his fingers in the mirror, swift movements follow but soft touches to ensure the small hairs were gone. With every few swipes, he would place the tip of the razor down in the water basin to get what was on it off and continue with the mundane movements. However, the final section was being stubborn, and pressing harder onto wasn’t the best idea.

“Shit,” Mercer muttered, dropping the razor. He ran his thumb across the cut, a minuscule amount of blood seeped out. He dipped a few fingers into the water, getting the blood off his thumb and his face after.

Lounging on his bed in one of his tunics, Zayra’s eyes were finally brought away from her book and over towards him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he told her. Bending down, he picked up the razor and shook it to get the remaining droplets of water off. He placed it on the table and walked over to join her in the bed. She flipped a page as he took the spot next to her.

“You should really get rid of that water,” she reminded him.

He shrugged. “I’ll get Vald to do it tomorrow.” Turning his body slightly, he was able to look at her. With his eyes he surveyed her for a moment, only to stop when she brought her eyes to him with an eyebrow raised. “What are you reading?”

Showing him the spine, it was revealed to be _Opusculus Lamae Bal_. A simple oh escaped his lips before he moved to lay on his back and stare up at the ceiling. She didn’t go back to her book however, and instead folded the corner to keep her page before she closed it, placing it down next to her. “What’s on your mind?” she asked, placing a light hand on him.

He let out a sigh, not answering for a moment. He ran his index finger on her hand, drawing a few random patterns. There were a few things racing through his mind, some good some bad. “Just some things.” In all honesty, he didn’t feel like talking. When it came to feelings such as these, he never did. It wasn’t in his nature to show his vulnerable side, and while it has seeped through a few times, he didn’t want to make it a common practice.

Returning his sigh, she inched herself closer to him. “I know that you’re lying,” she told him. Curiously, he looked over at her, stopping his finger but resting his hand on hers. “I can tell by your voice.” Nothing was said for a moment, allowing a thick silence to surround them as he brought his gaze back to the ceiling. Finally it was her to speak up again. “It’s about your mother, isn’t it?”

Again he said nothing for a moment, sitting up and then resting his head in the palms of his hands. He used it to think for a moment, eventually running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know why I agreed to it,” he admitted. “I just know it’s going to end in disaster.”

He leaned forward again, his head back in his hands. She placed her hand on his naked back, lightly dragging her nails across his skin in an attempt to soothe him. For the last few months, Mercer and his mother, Liseri, have been sending letters back and forth. Asking and answering simple questions, talking about their general life was what they mainly consisted off. However, the last few letters had a rather simple request from her.

She wants to travel to Skyrim. In fact, she was coming to Riften to visit him.

Even though he was hesitant, he agreed to it. Now however, he was regretting that decision. Yet he also knew it was too late to take back. In a week she will be here and he didn’t know exactly how he felt, other than nervous. With that, he’s been putting most of his focus on the guild to distract himself, but it wasn’t exactly working either.

“It’s not going to be a disaster,” Zayra softly assured him. “It’s going to be just fine. Besides, won’t it be nice seeing your mother after so many years?” He didn’t say anything, and she continued. “Are you scared you’re somehow gonna disappoint her?” With that he quickly got up, now pacing silently around the room. She moved closer to the edge of the bed, her eyes locked on him. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“The only thing she knows about me are preconceived notions,” he began with his back towards her. “Things she remembers back when I lived at home.” He turned around to face her, continuing to speak. “I’m almost fifty-years-old Zayra, I’m not the same person, or seventeen-year-old boy for that matter, that she remembers. I’ve grown up.”

“That’s true,” she said as she got up and started to walk over to him, “but that doesn’t change a thing. From what the letters said, and what you’ve told me about her, I don’t think there’s a thing you could do that would make you a disappointment in her eyes. Hell, I don't think she could ever hate you, and I think she’s stated that in a letter as well.”

His eyes went to the ground, more thoughts running through his head. In fact, there was one particular tidbit about him that could make everyone hate him if it came to light. He shook his head, getting that thought out of his mind. “There are a few things I never told her,” he softly said.

She put her hands on the sides of his face, lightly pulling it back up so they were now looking at one another. “And that’s okay Mercer. Some things are best said in person than in writing.” He tried to look away but she didn’t let him. “It’s going to be fine,” she told him, leaning up to give him a quick and soft kiss. “I promise.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” he sighed. Putting his hands on top of hers, he squeezed them slightly, telling her to let him go. She did, and both their hands dropped to their sides. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” With that, he walked past her and they both went back to the bed.

Laying down, he again brought and kept his gaze at the ceiling and she went back to her book. It was completely silent, and only the hum of the wind, the rain hitting the roof, and the sound of her turning a page could be heard. More moments passed before he spoke up again. “Zayra?”

“Hm?” She looked over at him.

“Do you want to accompany me at the meeting?”

A small smile formed on her lips. She wasn’t at all shocked by the question. In fact, she was waiting for him to ask. “Of course. I would love to.” Leaning over, she gave him another kiss. It was longer, and when she pulled back he moved in closer. However, nothing became of it and both went back to what they were previously doing, yet now included small talk.

An hour passed, and with that the two decided it was time to head for bed. While Mercer got up to snuff the fireplace, Zayra placed her now finished book on the side table and got under the covers. Seconds later, she felt the bed shift and a pair of arms wrap around her, both falling asleep shortly after.

~~~

The following day Mercer was down in the Cistern, working as usual. Zayra was traveling south, completing a job she was given a few days prior. Surprisingly, it was bumbling with people, and their conversations could be heard, albeit not completely understood due to how loud it was. While this was a good sign for the guild, it did nothing to stop the headache the Guildmaster was sporting.

However, one sound outweighed the others as it came closer to his desk. Out of the corner of his left eyes, he could see the redhead coming towards him with a paper in hand. Bringing his head up, their eyes met.

“Here’s a copy of the contract for the Ivarstead job,” Brynjolf told him. He took it and placed it on his desk next to the ledger, telling him thank you. Still, Brynjolf’s eyes lingered on him, going to the now-fading cut. Pointing on his own face, he questioned him. “How’d ya get that?” He had to bite his tongue at the joke he could’ve told.

Caught off guard, he wore a muddled expression as he touched his own face. His fingers finally found it, letting out a sigh as he remembered exactly what it was. “I cut myself shaving,” he explained. “Not nearly as bad as what you have on your neck.”

He raised an eyebrow and let out a small chuckle. The wounds he had from Cortina have finally healed, only one leaving a lasting mark. Still, he could tell that that was only said as a way to change the subject. Deflection. It was a common Mercer tactic. “I thought you hated yourself with a clean-shaven face?” He only looked at him for a moment, a questioning expression on his face, not saying anything, and then Brynjolf spoke up again. “It’s for your mother, isn’t it?”

He rolled his eyes and looked away, saying nothing. “I wanted to look presentable,” he finally admitted.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t have cared either way,” he told him. However, all he got in return was a glare.

“I don’t need another lecture. I already got one from Zayra last night.” His voice was sharp and harsh; however, it didn’t seem to be angry.

“Was it a lecture? Or was it reassurance?” Nothing was said for a second, and then he spoke up again. “It you’re this nervous then maybe you should cancel.”

“It’s not that,” he told him. “Besides, it’s too late for that option, she’s already on her way. I don’t need to add another disappoint to the ever-growing list,” he added. Closing the ledger on his desk, he attempted to stall for time so he could figure out how to word what he wanted to say. “It’s like I told Zayra last night. She’s coming here expecting one person and she’s going to meet someone else.”

“That’s what happens when people grow up,” he reminded him.

“I know, and I’m sure she knows that as well. Still, has she admitted that fact to herself? I don’t know.” He let out a long and hefty sigh as he leaned on his desk. “It’s the element of surprise that’s causing me disarray. I don’t know how she’s going to react to anything.”

“Well, what have you told her?” Brynjolf tried to make his voice sound as calm and friendly as possible, which wasn’t hard considering who he was talking to. Considering he doesn’t know much about his own parents, and prefers to keep it that way, he can’t truly understand what’s going on in his friend’s mind. Nevertheless, this would be a good thing for Mercer in the long run, seeing as it will most likely bring some long-needed closure.

“Just a few basic things. She knows I’m a thief and that I’m the Guildmaster of Thieves Guild. She knows my best friend is a Nord named Brynjolf, and that I have something with a Breton named Zayra. I told her that the mead down here is disgusting. Oh, and I hate the cold weather of Skyrim.”

Brynjolf couldn’t help but crack a smile as Mercer spoke, unsure of how serious he was taking his question. His response was funny nonetheless, and a little touching. However, the question that ran through his mind would require a serious answer, which was why he was hesitant on asking it. The question itself wasn’t bad, and he knows Mercer must’ve asked himself this as well, it’s just how it will affect him that can be hard to judge, thus making it risky. “Is a part of you scared about bringing up the Rolimuth and Virgrum situation? And I’m not just talking about the one involving the guild.”

 He ran his fingers through his hair, looking away for a moment. A frown formed on his lips. Was it that obvious he thought to himself. The topic had presented itself in the letters, but it never amounted to much. It was something best discussed in person, but that didn’t exactly mean he wanted to either. He wanted answers, needed them in fact, but he didn’t want his anger that was mainly directed at the two to be lashed out on her. It already happened once, he ran away. It didn’t need to happen again.

Brynjolf took his silence as his answer. “It’s alright, you don’t need to tell me.” The Guildmaster looked over at him, the frown he wore was now replaced with a slight smile.  “Where are you two meeting?” he asked, changing the awkward subject.

“The top floor of The Bee and Barb. I paid the owners a good amount of gold to let us use it and ensure our privacy,” Mercer told him. “Speaking of which, do you want to be a part of it? The meeting?”

The question caught Brynjolf off guard for a moment, his face now wore a confused expression. “Are you sure?” he warily questioned. “I’m not saying I’m not grateful you offered, but shouldn’t it just be between the two of you?”

 “Zayra’s going too. I just thought I should extend the offer to you as well, seeing as the both of you are the most important people in my life right now.” With his explanation, his voice took a softer tone.

His expression changed to a pleasant one, and he put his hand on his partners shoulder. “Then I would love to.” Mercer’s eyes shifted to the hand that was now on him, and after jokingly squeezing his shoulder Brynjolf let go of him. “Besides, you’ve saved my ass more times than I can count. Surely I can do this one thing for you.”

A light chuckle rose from Mercer’s throat, and then his second parted to talk to one of the newer recruits and he got back to work. He was going to be taking the next few days off, two before the meeting, the day of it, and two days afterwards. A total of five days, and while that didn’t seem like a lot to some people, in fact it probably would sound nice, it was a lot to him. With Brynjolf now joining the meeting, he needed to find someone else to be in charge that one day. So now he let that take over his thoughts, distracting him from everything else.

~~~

It was now the day before and now Mercer was officially nervous. His fingers rhythmically tapped on his fidgeting thigh as he sat in the chair in front of his burning fireplace. On the table sat a filled almost to the brim goblet, but he didn’t dare pick it up. Not with how shaky his hand was. He tried to keep his eyes on the book, but even as he read each word, none of it was registering. His mind was racing beyond belief, not letting him focus on anything but what was going to happen tomorrow.

Slightly agitated, he got up and started to pace, attempting to calm his mind. It helped, but only slightly. By the gods he hated himself right now for actually agreeing to this. No matter what his two friends said, he knew deep down how it was going to go down.

It would start out fine, with pleasantries and compliments, maybe a joke thrown in their as well. Next would be questions about what’s on the surface, ones that didn’t require much thinking. Slowly it would lead down a dark path, where he would have to ask the one question he so desperately wanted the answer to yet at the same time not at all. Or maybe she would be the one to speak up first, asking about the events that made him leave. Nevertheless, the outcome would be the same. His emotions would get the better of him, considering he’s been bottling them inside for gods know how many years.

His pacing continued for a short while, overthinking and even analyzing what he thought was going to happened tomorrow. It’s almost as if he was reading a novel, believing it was all going to play out exactly how he thought. With that, he never heard the door open, the footsteps coming up the stairs and to his room. However, he did hear their voice and it caused him to startle and even slightly jump.

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry,” Zayra told him, quickly walking over. She went to touch him but he moved back at the movement. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He waved it off as his breathing turned back to normal. “I just wanted to check on you, that’s all.”

“Thanks,” he breathed. An upset expression took over her face, her eyes heading to the ground. His finger lightly touched her chin, causing her to look back up at him. “It’s okay. I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

Before she could speak he move pasted her and out of his room. She followed him down the stairs and soon found herself in his dining room. She watched as he pulled out two goblets and poured some wine into each. With them in hand, he looked at her and then went to the table, and again she followed. Taking a seat on the table, he handed her a goblet and then took a seat on the chair. Both took a sip.

 “I talked to Brynjolf. I think it’s nice that you invited him too.”

Mercer took a sip before answering. “I need all the moral support I can get.” His tone was puzzling to her, and Zayra couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Placing his goblet on the table, he leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed. “With you two there, I think the meeting as a whole has a better chance of running smoothly.”

“And you thought it wouldn’t beforehand?” she asked. He didn’t answer her however, but with what Brynjolf had told her she understood why. It was a tough subject for him, and even though he plays the role of ‘tough and stoic Guildmaster who has little to no feelings when it comes to business and more,’ that wasn’t the case for this. In fact, he probably doesn’t completely understand the complexity of his own emotions right now. With that in mind, she changed the subject. “I came here for another reason. Brynjolf and I wanna know what we’re wearing tomorrow.”

“Shit,” he muttered. “I didn’t even think about that. Going in our guilds armor probably isn’t the best idea. Then again, we will be in private.”

“We still have our outfits from the infiltration job,” she reminded him. He shook his head at it.

“That’s too formal,” he decided. “I don’t know honestly, just look nice I guess.” She continued to curiously eye him as she took another sip. “What?” he asked, leaning forward.

“Nothing,” she told him. “I’ll be sure to tell Brynjolf that.” There was more she wanted to ask him, but she also knew how he was. He doesn’t want to say anything that would make her or Brynjolf view him any differently, even though the two knew that would never happen. However, inviting them to this meeting was a start, and probably for him that was enough. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He broke their eye contact and took the final sip. “I’m fine,” he told her. It was a lie, and an obvious one at that. “An event like tomorrow has been weighing on me for years. It’s just a lot to take in.”

“I know.” There was more she wanted to say, but she didn’t know how to word it. “Just know that I’m here if you wanna talk. Hell, I’m sure Brynjolf would say the same.” Mercer nodded, knowing she was right. However, that didn’t change his mind and he remained silent as she got off the table and placed her empty goblet down on it. “I need to get going, I have to talk to Brynjolf and I have a few things I need to do before tomorrow.” She told him goodbye and kissed him on the cheek before she left, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He got up and poured himself another goblet, his thoughts running amok. He knew she was right, but he also knew he couldn’t change certain aspects of himself. Did he want to open up more? Sure, it would make his life a whole lot easier in certain terms. However, that would never be easy for him. He’s not an open person, and only on a few occasions he has been. Yet those are rare.

There are also certain things he can’t be open about.

There was also the trust factor. He didn’t trust many people, but those he did he would give his life for them, theoretically of course. Yet with that he’s still hesitant. Being a thief for so many years has taught him that, and it’s not something that’s going to change no matter what. Is that a problem? In many ways yes, but he couldn’t help it. It’s just how he is.

He only hopes it doesn’t ruin the few relationships he has.

After finishing his second goblet, he headed upstairs to his bedroom. Taking a seat by the fire, he picked up his book again to continue where he left off. With that, he also finished the goblet that he had left up here, and then debated on going downstairs to get another one. He didn’t and once he finished his book he went to bed, and didn’t fall asleep until hours later.

~~~

Brynjolf, Zayra, and Mercer now were waiting in the upstairs area of The Bee and Barb, waiting for what felt like an eternity. Mercer took the one of the four chairs while the others stood near him. Both he and Brynjolf wore similar outfits consisting of black pants and boots, however Brynjolf wore a white tunic while Mercer wore a black one with his Amulet of Articulation on display. Zayra had on a simple off the shoulders white and red dress that went to the floor almost covering her brown boots, her hair in a loose braid that was draped over her right shoulder. She too wore a necklace, the silver pendant with two emeralds in a circular shape that Mercer had given her months ago.

A few days prior they had asked Maul to wait near the gate for a woman who answered to Liseri and seemed out of place, seeing as Mercer didn’t exactly know what she looked like now and didn’t bother to ask. Now all they had to do was wait, something they’ve noticed they’ve been doing a lot of.

And then they heard footsteps.

Standing up quickly, Mercer's mind was practically racing. It was one thing to think about this happening, it was another to actually see it come through. A hand was placed on his shoulder and fingers intertwined with his, both giving him a squeeze and then giving him words of encouragement before they removed their hands. Nevertheless, he could feel his heart pounding, feeling as if it was going to break through his chest.

Behind the tall Nord was a smaller woman in a simplistic navy dress. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun, with small, light streaks of blonde that could be seen. A few strands fell beside her rosy cheeks on her fair, wrinkled skin. In contrast, her green eyes were vivid, matching those that Mercer had. At the sight of the trio, she gave a heartfelt smile. As she stepped forward, Maul descended down the stairs, leaving them alone.

The three were speechless, unsure of what to say. In fact, the other two were waiting for Mercer, seeing as this was his mother and this meeting was meant for them to rekindle. However, his eyes hit the ground for a moment, shocked more than anything. For once, his thoughts stopped racing, and instead were completely gone. There she was, standing right in front of him, making it finally real. Nothing could’ve truly prepared him for this, no matter what he had done the days prior.

 Still, it didn’t stop Liseri. Walking towards him, she didn’t hesitate to gently place a hand on either side of his face, gently pulling his face back up so they could look eye-to-eye. Her smile grew, and it looked like she was holding back tears, though she wasn’t sad in any way, shape, or form. She was beyond the words that could describe how she was feeling, though it was easy to say she was happy. “Mercer?” she asked. He only nodded, his expression hard to make out. It didn’t really matter to her. Letting go of his face, she pulled him into a tight hug, one that he returned.

Brynjolf and Zayra simply watched, letting the two have that moment. Many would’ve thought given the position they were in that this was awkward, but in fact it was quite the opposite. This day wasn’t for them, plain and simple. They were there for moral support, to help keep his mind at ease. Nonetheless, the sight was heartwarming, brining smiles to their faces as well.

Hopefully this was sign that this would run smoothly all things considering.

Liseri pulled back, bringing her hands back to his face and looked at him. “By the gods you’ve grown up.”

“The last time you saw me I was seventeen,” he reminded her.

“It’s been far too long,” she told him, removing her hands. “I just can’t believe it. You look so much like your father.” He said nothing for a moment at the comment, mainly because he didn’t know what to say. He doesn’t remember much about his father, other than he was a good man, and honestly that all he wanted to remember. Still, he smiled for her, whispering a thank you.

With that, they all took a seat. Mercer was between his two friends, while his mother sat across from him. Zayra slowly inched her chair closer to him as he introduced them. “This is Brynjolf, my second-in-command, and this is Zayra.” When their name was said, they leaned forward and shook her hand, giving a simple greeting and compliment. Liseri noticed the necklace that Zayra wore, but said nothing of it. “They’re the ones I told you about.”

“And I’m glad I’m finally able to meet them,” she admitted. “They both sound lovely from what you wrote.” The comment made them grin, but still they said nothing. This wasn’t their place to speak, unless asked of course. Still, that didn’t stop Zayra from grabbing his hand for a moment.

Mercer quickly cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I’m so quiet, I just still can’t believe this is happening.”

“Don’t be,” she told him. “It’s a lot for me to take in as well. Take your time.” She didn’t want to upset him, not after everything that has happened. It didn’t matter how long it would take him to speak up, she would wait.

He sighed, and decided to start it out simple. “How’s everything been since I left? As a matter of fact, how have you’ve been?” Part of him already knew the answer, given was Virgrum had told him, but he also knew he wasn’t exactly the best source for information regarding his own mother. He wanted to hear it from her, and that’s what he would consider the truth.

She looked him in the eye. “I won’t lie, it was hard. Waking up every day and knowing your son is missing is such an awful feeling. There were days where I couldn’t get out of bed, I didn’t see a point to do so. It got easier as years went on, but...” she stopped for a moment, trying to figure out exactly how she wanted to word what she wanted to say next. “And I think knowing it was partially my fault made it even harder.”

Hearing the last part hurt him, but he also knew it was true. Thus, his next question. “What did you ever see in Rolimuth? How could you ever love him?”

“I did it mainly for you,” she admitted. “After your father died, I didn’t know how we were going to survive. When I first met him, he was a completely different person. Kind, caring, compassionate.” Mercer scoffed at the comment, for obvious reasons. “After we got married, his true colors showed, but it was too late. Even with that however, I didn’t think anything bad was going to happen to you. While I knew he wasn’t exactly fond of you, I-”

“Please don’t sugarcoat it,” he requested. “I know he hated me from the start, and I know he still does.”

She nodded. “I thought once you two got to know each other, things would get better. And when it didn’t, I turned a blind eye.” She looked away with that comment, ashamed. She didn’t like anything about the situation regarding his childhood, especially since in a way he didn’t get one.

 “So you just let him yell at me, threaten me, and even hit me? You didn’t even try to stop it?” His tone was harsh and he bit his tongue, not wanting to say certain things. In the long run, he knew nothing was entirely her fault. He wasn’t a saint either in this situation either, but still that didn’t mean this wasn’t upsetting him.

 In fact, it was taking a lot to hold back certain emotions.

“I tried on multiple occasions, but do think he would’ve listened to me? I am his wife, yes, but there were some things he didn’t value my opinion on. Sadly, that included his treatment of you, my own son.”

He leaned back into his chair, his two friends looking over at him with concern. He inhaled sharply, and tried to hide the fact that his eyes were watering. To an extent this was stuff he already knew, however it was nice to hear it from her. But as he thought before, that didn’t make it any less upsetting. There were many things he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to hurt her. Yet, keeping them to himself was probably more harmful.

With him staying silent, she took it upon herself to continue. “I just wanted to make sure you had a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food in your stomach.”

“So my happiness and overall well-being was the price for that?” he interjected, almost barking at her. He got off his seat and looked down at her, before running his fingers through his hair while looking away, trying to keep himself composed. “I understand your intentions, but it doesn’t make up for the way I was treated.” He walked pasted Zayra and Brynjolf, his back leaning against the wall behind them. He pinched the bridge of his nose and a tear slid down his face, which he quickly wiped away. “I got treated like absolute shit every waking minute, and to me it felt like you did nothing to stop it.”

“I know it seems that way Mercer, and I understand how you’re always going to see it that way. Just seeing it from the viewpoint of me, a mother, I just wanted to make sure you would live to see another day. You know just as well as I do that no matter how much he despised you, you were safe.”

“SAFE!?” he yelled, pointing at himself as he stepped away from the wall. He continued to stand behind his two friends, his arms now crossed. “Was I safe the day he shoved me into a bookcase and gave me a black eye? Was I safe the night he locked me out of the house because I got into a fight with Virgrum? What day was I actually safe? Please, tell me.” Beyond his control, his throat tightened and tears feel, but for once he didn’t care.

“You have every right to be angry at him, and me for that matter, but there is one thing you must realize. While his treatment of you was horrible, beyond horrible, there were times were you edged him one.” Liseri wasn’t trying to place the blame on him, his treatment was unfair. However, all she wanted to do was remind him that in this situation no one was innocent.

“I know,” he told her. “I hit him back, I threw insults his way, I made sure to act out when I was forced to attend classes at the mages college. Sure, discipline was needed but not to the extent he took it.” She opened her mouth to speak but Mercer continued. “But I think we both know the one thing I did that pissed him off, and that was the stealing.” By this point, his small outbreak of tears had stopped.

“It only angered him because you had no reason to steal,” she told him.

“And that’s what made it feel even better,” he explained. “I’d finally found something I was good at, and knowing it pissed him off made me feel as if I was on top of the world.” He stopped for a moment, the tension floating around them was thick. All of this talk was leading to the night he left and what caused it, and that was territory he didn’t want to speak of. However, he knew there wouldn’t be a choice, he needed to get it out of his system.

“Answer me this Mercer, regarding the night you left.” He gulped. “What happened that made you leave?” He didn’t answer, instead he looked away. “Please tell me,” she basically pleaded. “I spent years looking for you and even longer wondering if you were even alive. I just want to know after everything, what was the final straw? What made you leave?”

Still, he didn’t answer and closed his eyes. When he opened them, tears began to form. They then raced down his cheeks and a gut-wrenching sob tore through him, and the other three noticed, all showed faces of concern. He was crying, actually crying. It was a sight rarely seen by them and never seen by most, and in fact it was both scary and sad in its own way. All three went to get up, but stopped when he finally turned to face him, his face red and eyes irritated.

“Virgrum caught me,”’ he choked out. “He caught me breaking into the Aethrel’s house and waited for me to come out. He threatened to tell Rolimuth and then blackmailed me when I begged him not to tell.”

“Why didn’t you come to me for help?” she asked sympathetically. “It didn’t matter what you did, you’re still my son and I would’ve tried to help in any way I could’ve.”

“Because it wouldn’t have matter in the end! That was the second time Virgrum caught me, and the first time I literally had to beg and plead on my knees for him not to tell anyone, especially Rolimuth. It didn’t matter if I somehow paid that ridiculous amount he set for that blackmail, he was going to tell him regardless.” With that said, he punched the wall closest to him with all his might, his right hand now throbbing with pain. His voice was loud, but not angry, just completely defeated. “I had no other choice than to leave. It was that or be thrown out on the streets or possibly killed.”

“I never would have allowed that to happen,” she told him.

“What?” he said confused, his tears finally coming to an end. However, a few more did seep out. “You just said he didn’t value your opinion about his treatment towards me, what makes you think you could’ve done anything?”

“Because if you were gone then I was gone, and that would’ve severely hurt his reputation throughout the city and those involved in his politics.”

He rolled his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. “Mother, the entire city knew I was a thief and even vandalizing private property for fun. I screwed up his reputation the moment we moved in with him. You leaving him wouldn’t have done any more damage than I already did.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment, simply just looking at him. How she wanted to get up and hug him, and tell him she was sorry for upsetting him like this. She knew everything he was saying was entirely directed at her, it was just his anger and frustration at that entire situation all those years ago. It seemed it was all pent up and finally getting its long overdue release. “Regardless, you still should’ve come to me and asked for help. You didn’t have to leave.”

“Yes I did. I was going to leave one way or another, that just set it in stone.” He looked down for a moment, letting out a long and hefty sigh. “I’m fucking done with this,” he stated. Storming pass them, he went down the stairs and left, leaving them in an awkward silence.

Throughout this, Brynjolf and Zayra remained silent. Of course there were times they wanted to say something, especially towards the end where he was practically breaking down, but they stayed quiet. He needed this release, he needed to get his feelings out on the table. They had been bottled up for so long, weighing down on him for years on end. With that in mind they didn’t follow him either, knowing he needed to cool down by himself. However, it did hurt them to see him like that and not do anything, but then knew it was for the best in the end.

“I’m sorry I upset him,” Liseri told them. “I honestly didn’t mean to.”

Brynjolf nodded. “We know, and deep down he knows too.”

“Mercer’s not exactly the best when it comes to dealing with his own emotions,” Zayra added.

“He’s always been like that, ever since he was a child,” she told them. “He doesn’t like being dependent on others or simply showing his feelings in general. He thinks they make him weak, when in fact keeping them bottled up is only hurting him.”

“You don’t know how many times the two of us have told him that,” Brynjolf told her. “But it’s just like you said, it’s how he is.”

She sighed, and looked behind her as if she was expecting him to come back up. He didn’t however, and she brought her gaze back to them. “Do you mind if I ask you two a few things about him? Obviously I wanted to ask him, but I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon.” The two nodded and sat up, waiting to see what she wanted to know. “Thank you. I don’t want to ask too much. Anyways, how did he become the Guildmaster? That’s a pretty important position.”

“So many years ago our previous Guildmaster was murdered,” Brynjolf began. “A lot of people fought for the position but considering Mercer was the second-in-command at the time it was rightfully his. It didn’t take long for people to respect him, considering he was already highly respected by everyone, and a few people feared him. He fit the position naturally.”

“But you didn’t? Fear him I mean,” she questioned.

He shook his head. “He was the one who brought me into the guild, and then chose me over everyone else to become his second. Behind his rigid exterior, he can be a good person. Not exactly nice, but a good person nonetheless. Well, good for a thief,” he jested. It caused the other two to smile. “There are countless stories I can tell you about him teaching me or saving my ass on a job or two… or five.”

“Well I’m glad he found someone that he can trust enough to call his friend. Back in High Rock he didn’t have many. A few yes, but I don’t think he ever went as far as calling one his best friend like he does you.”

That comment made him smile just like it did when Mercer mentioned it to him. It was something he was glad about too. They were best friends, even if many couldn’t understand why considering the way Mercer is, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. She asked another question and again Brynjolf answered.

Zayra decided to stay quiet, for many reasons. Sure, she and Mercer were close in their own way, but Brynjolf and him had history. They’ve known each other for years, thus making him the obvious person to answer. Every once in a while did she speak up, but only on matters she was certain about, such as what he does in his free time. Other than that, she stayed quiet, her mind constantly wandering about how Mercer’s doing and if he’s okay. Hopefully he’s calmed down enough, and hopefully he’ll come back up. All of them just have to wait and see, hoping for the best.

It was then when Liseri turned to face Zayra. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you since I first walked up here. How long have you known Mercer? And did he give you that necklace?”

“Just a little under a year,” she told her while fixing her braid. “And yes, he gave this to me. He told me why you got it for him in the first place as well.”

“As you heard me say earlier, he looks exactly like his father. He always has. The one thing we do have in common are the eyes, which is why I bought that for him. It was a way to connect the two of us, especially after I remarried.” With this said, Zayra wore a muddled expression. She didn’t understand where this was going.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not following. Are you mad that he gave it to me?”

“No, no, not in the slightest,” she assured her. “In fact, that’s where my true question lies. You see, he brought you in up in his first letter to me, the one that was sent alongside Rolimuth’s, but also stayed quiet about you. There are times when I asked specifically about your relationship yet he just ignores it.” We’ve done the same to each other Zayra thought to herself as she listened. “So I would like to know if you can tell me. What exactly are you and my son?”

She leaned back into her chair, thinking while the other two looked at her. How could she answer this question if she didn’t know exactly herself? Obviously at this point they were more than fuck buddies, or occasional lovers as they sometimes put it, and she easily considered them at this point in an actual relationship. Maybe he did too, but just didn’t want to say it. As they said earlier, understanding his own feelings wasn’t exactly his strong suit. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to speak for him on this matter, but she had to say something. She looked at Liseri.

“We are in a relationship, but we’re private about it. Sure, we do show public affection every once in a while, but the majority of our relationship is solely between us for professional reasons.”

She smiled at her answer. “I’m glad to hear. From a mother’s point of view, he needs someone like you in his life, as well as you,” she said as she brought her gaze to Brynjolf for a moment before returning to Zayra. “When he does write about you, he only has good things to say.”

Before anyone else could speak, they heard footsteps. Coming up into view was Mercer, looking a lot better than he did before. Obviously he’s calmed down and probably got some fresh air. His head hanged low however, most likely from embarrassment from what had happened earlier. “I’m sorry for storming out, and for yelling for that matter,” he said as he took a seat in his chair.  “With everything that those two have done to me, both in the past and now, it easily works me up. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” He sounded sincere but quiet, only proving their point that was mentioned between the three of them before he showed again.

“It’s perfectly okay,” his mother told him. “I’m not mad. There’s nothing you can do that could make me hate you.”

“I don’t blame you for anything. You did what you had to do,” he told her.

She sighed. “Don’t feel bad for blaming me for some of the things that happened. There are aspects that are my fault.”

For the remainder of the meeting, it went smooth as butter. Questions were asked and answers were given, and a few surprised her. One being that he enjoys playing the lute when no one’s around, which caused Zayra to joke that he needs to serenade her one night. It was then when it felt like it was over, after talking for what it seemed like hours. However, Mercer looked at his two friends and asked a simple request.

“Can you two give us a moment alone?”

Without hesitation, the two agreed and walked downstairs, giving them privacy. His mother then curiously raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed, almost as if he was preparing himself for something. “You said no matter what you’ll never hate me. Is that true?”

“Yes,” she said with caution. “Why? What do you want to tell me?”

“There’s a secret that’s been weighing on my mind for countless years. I can’t tell anyone else, but I need to get it off my chest. Can I tell you?”

She nodded.

~~~

Moment later Mercer and his mother Liseri came downstairs and met with Brynjolf and Zayra. The four went outside to say their goodbyes for the evening. Liseri hugged his two friends, saying something sweet in their ears. When it came to Mercer, she again grabbed the sides of his face. “Just know, no matter what you’re always going to be my son and I will always love you.” Zayra then handed her the key to Honeyside, which is where she’ll be staying the night while she goes to Riftweald with Mercer. They all parted ways, with Brynjolf going to check on the guild.

Once inside his house, they went to his dining room to grab some wine and two goblets before heading upstairs to his bedroom. They then took a seat on his bed, him pouring the wine for the two of him.

Before speaking, Zayra took a quick sip. “In your eyes, how was it? The meeting?”

He took a sip too before responding, using the time to think. “I think it went fine all things considered. In fact, I’m not entirely surprised I had an outburst. I mean, I was trying my best to control it but it needed to come out one way or another. I’m just glad you all understood why, especially my mother.”

She inched closer to him, running her hand lovingly on his thigh. “I’m just glad you two were able to see each other after so many years. Even with her faults, she seems like a great mother.”

“Yeah.”

The two then finished their goblets and another, placing them on the bedside table, while taking part in some small talk, mostly Zayra teasing him about keeping his lute playing a secret. “How come you never told me you could play the lute?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t think it needed to be said. Besides, I’m not that good at it either. I just play it every now and then.”

“Now the real question is can you sing? Like I said I would love to have you serenade me.” He rolled his eyes, but he also did let out a little laugh.

“Maybe,” was all he said about that.

Looking at him, she smirked. “Well, I do know a way to make you sing.”

“And I can easily say the same,” he jokingly reminded her. After sharing a quick kiss, the two changed into their nightwear. As usual, she took one of his tunics, a brown one this time, while he wore his normal black pants. They got into bed, and she rested her head on his chest falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. He decided to take this moment to think about a few things while absentmindedly drawing random patterns on her back before finally falling asleep as well.


End file.
